


【哈德】【HD】The day that demons go away 12-14

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	【哈德】【HD】The day that demons go away 12-14

12

这是一张古典的木制大床，高高支起的绿镶银床幔此刻随意搭下来，有的散落在丝质的床品上，有的轻拂在墨绿色的地毯上。丝绸壁纸用浅色调和了空间的沉郁，但仍然是冷到极致。粉绿的背景上绣着银白丝线，描绘了壮阔的雪景。白色的城堡，冰封的湖面，素裹的密林，如果不仔细看，你不会发现有一只雪鸮在天空翱翔。墙的金色壁灯上点燃着的两根魔法蜡烛，此刻是这卧室的唯一光源。

“Fine。”

上面那个人也微微一笑，说。

他直起身来，手放在大腿上，屈膝在德拉科的大腿上坐着，俯首看着下面的人。暧昧的暖黄烛光从他的右侧盈盈而至，好不容易越过了虚掩的床幔，却被他古雕像一样完美的侧面曲线无情地切断。这使得他的脸看起来一半光明，一半黑暗。

烛火融化了蜡烛，几滴蜡泪缓缓流了下来。最终他的脸朝左边倾侧，全部没入了阴影。

手伸出来，舒展出骨节分明的修长手指，脖子扬起，他开始给自己的外套解扣子。记忆当中，他刚刚开始有点知觉但还全身发软的时候，有人抱他在怀里，给他穿好外套，再给他一颗颗扣好纽扣。他的头软软地垂靠在对方的肩膀上，听到那个人喉咙滚动的声音。给他系上最后一颗的时候，那双手触碰到他的颈项，手指的质感细腻光滑。

“你干嘛？”德拉科皱眉问。

“你和他们都怎么做的。”哈利问。他的眼睛继续看着左前方，雕花床头柜上摆着几本考究的画册。最上面那本的封面是一些复古的情趣道具。

“啊？”德拉科看他的手指看得入迷，脑子慢了半拍。他烦躁的身体扭来扭去。但下身被某个人紧紧地压制住，动也动不了。他只好用手肘支起半边身子说：“波特，让我起来。”

哈利解开最后一颗扣子，他手指的动作很慢。双手把衣服领子外后捋的动作也很慢——他正在把外套脱下。白色衬衣被向后拉扯的动力紧绷在了他的胸肌的曲线上。这时他转过头来，眼睛看向德拉科，淡淡地说：“你再叫我一声波特试试？”

德拉科呆呆地张了张嘴，没说出话来。

“道具？”哈利极有耐性地推进他的话题。他把德拉科的反应迟钝视为一种心不在焉。

“你问这些干什么？”德拉科皱皱眉，除了眼前这个占据他视线和大脑的人，他现在想不了其他任何东西。

“挑一个吧。”哈利终于脱完了他的衣服，把它甩到一边。然后他伸手指插入自己的领带结，继续他慢动作的宽衣解带。

“什么？”

“比如像操、过、我、嘴的那种道具，你自己挑一个吧。”

“你发什么神经？我这里没有那些东西！”

“是吗？”他像听到什么最拙劣的笑话，嘴角礼貌性地咧了一下，寒潭一样的眼睛却没有弯起来。

他歪头思考了一下，看着德拉科的眼睛缓缓地说:

“束缚衣飞来。”

房间外面响起了一阵声响，由远及近。在德拉科的目瞪口呆中，一件黑色的皮衣在房间的门口出现，直接飞到了哈利的手中。后者翻看了一下皮衣，发现两边袖子上各有一排带子和扣子，可以相互绑在一起。胸前更是开了两个口，让人联想一下都脸红。是一件情趣用品无疑了。哈利把皮衣放在一边，眼睛继续默默地盯着德拉科不说话。

接着有一大堆道具正在飞来的路上，又或者已经飞到了床上。哈利在心里用无声咒默念着名字。这不难，这些用品在德拉科的书里都出现过，哈利留意了，并且记住了。有皮鞭、乳夹、诡异的棍状物、手铐、脚镣、颈圈……还有一些古怪的名字对应的古怪东西，咋看之下根本不知道怎么用。这些道具都在德拉科和哈利的身边降落，堆得一床都是，实在蔚为壮观。

德拉科张大嘴，他没想到对方还能来这一手。耍性子说狠话是一回事，被对方找到他的情趣用品——像是所谓的证据，并且呈现出来又是另一回事。简直就像公开处刑那么令人难堪。

“就没一件喜欢的？”哈利开始卷起衣袖，“还是说，你都玩腻了？”

“就算我玩腻了也不跟你玩！”德拉科气得发狠地用双手在哈利的腰那里乱抓，想把他掀翻。哈利双手抓住他的手腕，一下子摁在了床上，低下头对他说：“不跟我玩？那是谁先把我拐到床上的？嗯？”

“这不一样！”

“怎么个不一样法？你和其他人做全套，和我做一半，这种不一样吗？”

“Fuck，你不明白！”

“我明白，你搞完我就想跑。”哈利冷笑着，头越来越低，他说：“我倒是觉得有个道具挺适合你。”

“什么……”德拉科莫名觉得危险在靠近。

“‘Horny’。”哈利扬起嘴角，使用了一个飞来咒。

一个长方形的物体飞了过来。那是一块通体乌黑的实木木板，上面有四个洞口。中间两个略小，最外面两个稍大。外表实在平平无奇，和它的名字根本就不搭。但哈利感知到了它有魔法的力量在隐隐散发。

“一旦开始使用，对方满意之后才会重新打开，是吗？”哈利笑着问。

“……”德拉科没有回答。

“那么……”

哈利话还没说完，德拉科用额头猛地撞上他的前额，两个人的头骨发出了沉闷的响声，他们都痛得不行。哈利用手捂着头，德拉科忍痛趁机挣脱出来，连滚带爬去拿自己在床角落的魔杖。床上都是满满的情趣用品，咯得他生疼，但是他也顾不上那么多，手指快要触碰到魔杖的时候，魔杖被哈利用飞来咒弄走了。德拉科心里面骂了一句，滚了一下跌下了床，爬起来朝房门的方向逃去。还没跑几步，空气中响起嘭的一声，哈利用幻影移形在他背后出现，伸出手臂牢牢圈住他的脖子，接着再用相同的魔法把他带回床上。他们侧躺着，哈利一只手抱着他的脖子，另一只抱着他的手臂，两人都在大口地喘气。争斗加上极短时间内使用了两次幻影移形让哈利头晕目眩极了，不过德拉科也没好到哪里去。哈利用额头抵在他的后颈上，呼吸喷在他的背上，让他觉得浑身发软。

过了一会儿，德拉科听到一把声音好像是从很远的地方飘过来：“看来你真的很讨厌我。”语气像极了一头受伤的狮子。

“你该离开了……”

“行，你帮我做一件事之后，我就离开。”哈利在他耳边说。

“什么事？”德拉科被对方的喷在耳朵的呼吸搞得心烦意乱，但是他还是警惕地问。要是对方提出要他帮他口之类的要求，那他该不该……嗯？

事实是他想得太淫荡，也想得太简单了。

“一件很简单的事。”对方说。

哈利用飞来咒唤来自己的黑色手套。

“你帮我戴好，我就走。”

13

你他妈这是想要我的命。德拉科心想。但是他自问对哈利的手套和手的不正常迷恋应该掩饰得很好。对方看出来了吗？他不确定。戴手套这事在他看来和帮对方戴套没什么两样，他连想都不敢想象。

何况戴套只需要戴一根。而戴手套……fuck。他的耳根已经有点发热了。

哈利坐起来，抱起德拉科坐在他的前面。两只手从德拉科的手臂旁边伸了出来，伸到他的面前，看起来像是从后面环抱着他。手上还拿着那两个手套。

“你什么毛病？自己戴不行吗？”他想做最后的反抗。

“不行，我手疼。抓你太费力气了。”哈利语气无辜地说着，他的嘴唇靠近了一点，几乎都贴到对方的耳朵上了。

“……，”德拉科放弃了抵抗，耳朵的酥痒导致他的头皮发麻，心跳加速。他接过哈利手里的手套说，“戴完你就走……还有你的脸别贴着我耳朵……”

“好。”哈利把脸移到德拉科的脖子旁边，去聆听那里血管流动的声音。干！德拉科才发现对方的胸膛也贴得他后背紧紧的！接下来的过程更加煎熬，德拉科摸索着给他左手戴好了一根手指，哈利“嘶”的一声，说：“慢点戴，好疼啊……”德拉科翻个白眼，只好像慢动作那样一点点地给他穿上。干瘪的黑色皮手套缓慢地套入哈利的匀称洁白的长指，上面的指套变得高耸起来，在德拉科眼里显得格外色情。好不容易戴好了一只手，他觉得喉咙干涸，吞咽的时候都有点痛。贴着他脖子的哈利无声地笑了一下，伸出戴着手套的左手去碰了一下他滚动的喉结，德拉科僵了一下，但是出奇地没有开口拒绝。

那只手又碰了一下他的颈项上的动脉，再碰了一下他的颚骨、耳尖、耳朵……最后轻柔地停留在他下巴上。德拉科佯装镇定地继续自己手里的动作，但是他颤抖的手指、剧烈起伏的前胸、以及红透了的耳根出卖了他。他帮他戴完最后一根手指，两人都静止在那里，空气中只有他们的呼吸声。德拉科低着头，觉得身后哈利贴着他的地方越来越热，他的脑子也越来越迷糊。这时哈利的右手也围过来，拂过他的锁骨，对他说：“我该走了。”左手也开始轻轻摩挲他的下巴，接着说，“你不起来的话我走不了。”德拉科轻哼一声，觉得自己瘫软在他怀里，想动都动不了。

“你怎么了，没力气起来吗？”哈利低声问他。“帮我……”德拉科四肢发软，艰难地哀求道。“好的，怎么帮？”哈利捏住他的下巴，把他的头轻轻扭过来，食指和中指伸进了他的嘴里搅动着，“这样可以吗？”“呜呜！”德拉科的口腔被突然侵犯，只能发出几声模糊的哀叫。可是对方的手指和薄薄的皮革在他舌头上轻轻摩擦，敏感的神经被搅动起来，一阵阵细微的快感从那里直达下腹。他想说快帮我起来，但此刻舌尖不自觉地追逐着哈利的手指，他失去了拒绝对方的最后机会。

哈利的另一只手从德拉科的锁骨往下抚到他的胸。那里的衬衣早在之前就已撕开了一大片，胸前的肌肤在黑色衣服的衬托下白得近乎透明，哈利的手轻易就伸了进去。“你看起来还是没什么精神呢，怎么办呢？”乳尖被冰凉的皮革触碰到，很快就挺立起来。哈利捻动着那里，让手里的人发出了轻轻的呻吟声。接着他加重了点力气，大力揉搓起来。德拉科脑子轰的一声，皮革和肌肤接触之后也开始升温，胸前的两点被碾弄得发红，像是石榴的果实。下身更是被情欲折磨得肿痛。哈利一直低头看着他俊美的脸庞，在情动之后显得更加诱人，但是他半睁的灰蓝色眼睛里面尽是茫然和脆弱。哈利心里面一痛，把手指抽开，在他还半张着唇的时候俯首吻了下去。

哈利的舌头缓慢地扫过对方的舌尖，用嘴唇亲一下，然后微微变换一个角度，再舔一下，亲一下。德拉科也同样地回应着他。两人的舌尖互相慰藉，像是传达着某种难以言说的情愫。不知道什么时候金发的青年已经被推倒在床上，哈利左臂搂紧他，反手抓他的头发，吻得越来越深。黑色衬衣早就被扯走，哈利用右手把他上半身都细致地摸了个遍，然后掐着他的腰伸了半根大拇指进去裤子里，不安分地抚过他的耻毛，使得对方的喉咙滚过一串呼噜噜的声音。

德拉科伸手挤进两人之间，开始把哈利的扣子解开。这个举动惹来对方一阵低沉的喘息，并且把嘴唇滑落到他的耳朵和颈项上面。魔法的暖风盘旋了起来，德拉科下面的遮挡尽数被消去。他现在是赤身裸体的了。“嘿，”德拉科有点羞恼，“你怎么不把自己的变走？”哈利亲了他一下说，“你不是正在帮我脱吗？”德拉科脸红了一下，自暴自弃地抓对方的胸肌，又探手下去抚摸他的腹肌和人鱼线。对方回以对他臀部和大腿根部的揉搓，皮革在那些地方的触感让德拉科如饮鸠止渴，好像怎么也得不到满足。

哈利伸手滑向他的臀瓣之中，想了一下，用了一个飞来咒。

他要的东西没有飞过来。

他又默念了一次。

没有。

以前在一起的时候，除了第一次没有用之外，之后的每次总是会用到，他还记得德拉科喜欢冬青木气味的。心脏突突了几下，像是失血过多，又像是充盈了血。疑问句急切地脱口而出，像是恳求，又像是祷告。

“你家怎么没有润滑剂？”

德拉科讶异地看了他一眼，瞬间明白了对方的意思。这时他似乎恢复了一些理智，毫无温度地弯起嘴角说，“你期待什么答案？荒淫的情色作者家里居然没有润滑剂？用完了不行吗？”

哈利眼神一暗，没有再说话。他手抓住他的前端，使劲挤压了好几下，对方惊喘出声，面红耳赤。他把爱液蹭在了手套上，翻过德拉科的身体，一手压着臀部，另一只手的手指毫不犹豫地伸了进去。德拉科疼得想要曲起身体，但是却被无情地压住，后背不一会儿就沁出了一层细密的汗珠。手指带着恨意在小穴里开拓，很快就找到了记忆中的凸出，并且死命地按了一下。突如其来的快感夹杂着疼痛袭击了德拉科的神经，那一刹那他却发不出半点声音，喉咙里的哽咽像是被无形的力量堵住了。哈利伸进两根手指不停地按弄那个位置，肠液很快就分泌了出来，小穴里发出了湿腻腻的水声。酥麻的快意越来越强烈，开始的时候德拉科还咬着手不让自己发出声音，在哈利张弛有度的戳弄下，他发出浅浅的呻吟。哈利被他的声音挠得心烦意乱，咬牙忍耐着，继续耐心地亵弄着对方。为了德拉科这些甜腻至极的声音，他的手指变得温柔起来，连他自己也不自知。

德拉科的后穴湿得一塌糊涂，他无法抑止地扭动着那里，淫水流下来一直滴到了丝质床单上。他没想到哈利会指奸他，这让他觉得既羞耻又极度兴奋。他被戳弄的几欲发疯，眼看着就要登顶，嘴里发出了不成词语的音节，但是哈利还是听懂了——对方在叫自己的名字。哈利把手抽了出来，摘下手套扔得远远的。他把自己的下身松开，露出早已坚硬到疼痛的肉刃，那里已经呈现出狰狞的紫红色，暴怒的青筋蜿蜒在柱身。他双手抓起德拉科的腰臀，不动声色地在小穴附近划过，顶弄着对方的会阴，默默地看着自己的这些动作在对方身上引起的战栗。“想要吗？Dray。”他嘶哑着嗓子问。

“不……”甬道里的快感被突然抽走，德拉科伸手去抚摸自己，但是手腕马上被钳制住了。会阴被顶的感觉不亚于被人指奸，欲海里浮沉但又无法餍足。他像一条离开了水的鱼，很渴。“想要，”于是他说，“我想要……”

“你想要谁？”他的金发被人抓住，头被按到了床上。双脚跪着，屁股撅起来，这个姿势让人倍感羞辱。

“……想要你。”说这句的时候德拉科觉得心跳加速，害怕暴露了自己的真实想法。但是对方仍不满意，把他的双手拉到双脚之间，手腕和脚踝平齐，贴床放着。“Say my name,Dray.”

“我想要你，哈利。我想要你……呜呜……”德拉科几乎要痛哭出声，那个平平无奇的乌黑木板此时出现在他高高撅起的胯下，四个洞分别禁锢着他的双手和双脚。

“You’re so fucking horny.”德拉科听到对方的语气，似乎夹杂着愤怒和悲伤。他感觉自己的腰臀被人重新紧紧扣住，一根滚烫的巨物正在缓缓贯穿着自己。逐渐溃散的神识接收到另一句话，他隐隐觉得很重要的话，“但你是我的。我一个人的。”他很想问清楚这句话背后的含义。但是那人已经把整根埋入了他身体里，他没能再说出一个完整的语句。

他们连接在一起的时候，空间里的香气突然浓郁起来，几乎使人窒息。魔法蜡烛无风自动，他们的影子在烛光中摇曳激荡。最开始只能艰难地抽送，尽管好好的拓展过，但是那里和记忆中一样的紧致。直到完全操开了，后穴被狠狠撞击，德拉科觉得自己魂都要被撞飞了，呼吸也没办法好好捋顺。他断断续续地喊，“太、太快了、嗯——呜呜——哈利……哈利！”对方没有慢下来，闷哼一声拍了好几下他的臀部，清脆的啪啪声响起，雪白的皮肤马上泛起了痕迹。德拉科羞愤地夹紧了后面，哈利倒抽一口凉气，只好稍微放慢了一点。他捏几下他的软腰，用顶端蹭过他敏感的地方，并没有特别对待那里，但德拉科仍然被顶得发出了没有意义的呻吟声，汁水持续地从他们相连的地方被榨取出来，在小洞旁边打出了一层白沫。德拉科的这个姿势没法动弹分毫，只有脚趾能自由地舒展和蜷曲。在他第无数次觉得自己连胸腔都要被顶到的时候，一个巨浪扑来，他着脚趾发出了尖叫。没有被特别眷顾到的阴茎射出了浊液，喷撒在他自己的胸腹、小腿和手臂上面。卷着身体高潮实在不好受，因为胸腔被压着，头被迫埋在床上，这些都让他呼吸困难，心脏一加速就快要吐出来一样。他平缓了一下发现对方又动了起来——操他的，他还没有射。

他翻个白眼，嘴里咕哝着叫着梅林，对方猛地插了几下说：“不许你叫别的名字，就算是梅林也不行。”甬道此时极度敏感，德拉科其实想说你他妈什么毛病，但被顶几下之后发出来的是求饶的声音，“哈、利，哈利，放——开我……”“不，我还没有满意，它不会打开的。”哈利无情地拒绝。接着他开始继续浅浅深深地操着他，这次刻意地刮擦德拉科的那个点，后者的性器在挑逗下又颤颤地硬了起来，德拉科兴奋地咒骂了一声，觉得自己这样下去会被操晕的。

果然，他担心的事情发生了。哈利在他勃起之后开始毫无章法地冲撞他，仿佛他体内有一只需要对付的野兽一样。粉红的小洞变成了深红色，声音从呻吟变成从喉咙深处挤出来的浪叫。他感觉血液循环不畅，全身发麻，只剩下那一处有着深刻的感觉——既被巨物碾压又被快感重组，让他欲死欲仙。他的意识渐渐迷糊，哈利倾覆在他背上咬着他，带着疤痕的手抚慰着他的阴茎，刺激得他小穴紧绞，很快又要再次射精。哈利耸动腰身把自己尽数交给他，他也射到了对方的手里。这次高潮让他的脚开始痉挛，身体没法控制地发抖，手脚枷锁消失了，他顺势侧躺下去，手脚麻得无法动弹。他短暂地晕了过去。

德拉科昏昏沉沉地感觉有人在按摩他的四肢和后颈，然后抱着他在亲。他勉强抬眼，烛光中看见了哈利幽幽的眼神，里面有什么东西快要滴出来一样。接着他被他们之间一根异物烫了一下，马上醒了一半。他埋首在他怀里哑着嗓子说，“疼，哈利……”哈利笑了一下，轻轻触摸他那些疼痛的地方，用温暖的治愈咒缓解了他的痛楚。“对不起，Dray，”哈利拨着他的头发吻着他说，“我还想要你……”德拉科虚弱地喃喃说：“我不介意你在讣告里写出来，我是被你操死的。”

“我会温柔一点的……”哈利在他耳边说。

哈利挥手把烛光熄灭。他抱着他，胸膛贴着胸膛，把自己深埋在对方的两腿之间，又和他做了一次。两人耳鬓厮磨，缱绻得好像从来没有分开过。德拉科觉得自己轻得像一片羽毛，渐渐昏睡了过去。他隐约听见有人在他耳边说话，但是说了些什么，他并没有听见。

14

“刚才还不错，哈利波特。”  
多年前就熟悉的拖腔拖调出现了，哈利心里咯噔了一下。

德拉科昏睡了一个多小时，哈利帮他身体清洁好，找到衣柜里难得一见的银色丝绸睡衣给他穿上。感觉穿起来有点小了，也许是少年时代的睡衣了，哈利想。这该死的家伙怎么那么多黑色的衣服，没听说他家族有殡葬类的业务啊。这时金发的青年醒了，开始了他的胡言乱语。

“或许我们可以考虑做床伴，”对面的人用轻松的语调说。  
“床伴？”  
“对床伴，就是偶尔上上床，吸吸对方的老二，不过夜也没什么负担，过夜了就一起吃个早餐的那种……” “看在梅林的份上，我知道床伴是什么！”哈利崩溃地吼道。“就是你，你能不能别……”  
金发的混蛋不依不饶，补了一刀：“……像在霍格沃茨那样。”  
接着，他看到对方灰白下去的脸色，感到那个滋味没有想象中那么的好，因为这一刀也插在了他自己的心上。  
他翻了个身，侧躺着，不让对方看到自己的脸。  
“那你有很多吗，床伴？”他听见对方惨笑着问。  
“成年人，谁没有一个两个的，我相信你也有的，救世主。”德拉科没有回答他的问题。

一阵难忍的沉默后，德拉科蜷起了身体。一张温暖的被子盖在了他的身上。“我一个也没有。如果你想知道的话。”说完这句话，对方离开了这个空间，带走了房间里的最后一丝暖意。  
德拉科听见公寓的大门开了又关上。一切归于寂静。

德拉科继续昏昏欲睡地躺着。不知道过了多久，他猛地惊醒坐起，发现枕头上都是泪。  
所以现在是什么状况？他把他十一岁就暗恋的人给气走了？然后这辈子可能都不会再见面了？这世上还有比他更傻的吗？他抱着头想。  
不。不。不！  
德拉科翻下床，连滚带爬地跑出房间。  
来到玄关的时候，那里悬挂着马尔福夫妇的魔法画像，不过此刻里面空无一人，也许是去休息了，也许是藏起来了。  
“爸爸妈妈！我知道你们可能不乐意。可是我就是很爱哈利波特！就像你们爱对方那样爱！”  
没有回答。公寓的门吱呀一声自己打开了。

哈利此刻正站在公寓门外的走廊里。这一层只有他身后的这一扇门，除此之外什么也没有，包括任何楼梯和电梯。走廊的尽头有一扇窗户，装饰着雕花的栏杆和彩绘玻璃。冷风从那扇窗里灌进来，哈利瑟缩了一下脖子，走到窗边，点燃了一根烟。他俯瞰外面，发现他身处的楼层很高，楼下那片绿地似乎是海德公园。时值年尾，远处街道都亮着大大小小的灯饰，让时间一度失去了存在的感觉。只有远处河岸对面那熄灭了灯光的摩天轮提醒着他，夜已经深了。  
刚才出来的时候他在玄关看见了马尔福夫妇的画像。纳西莎面对着他，嘴角含笑。而卢修斯则侧身背对着他，似乎相当气恼。  
“波特先生。”纳西莎说。  
“我爱他。”救世主指指自己的心脏，言简意赅。  
纳西莎点点头，手轻轻扫了一下卢修斯的肩背。卢修斯哼了一声。  
门开了。哈利走了出去。  
……  
哈利想着乱七八糟的心事，其中包括怎样在这栋楼里租到一间公寓。这个时候，走廊那边的门打开了，身后响起了一声急切的呼唤：“哈利！”  
手里的烟头似乎烫了他一下，掉在了地上。哈利呆呆地回过头，发现德拉科正光着脚跑过来，还没来得及细想，怀里便撞入了一个温暖的身躯。他的臂弯箍牢，两个人紧紧地拥抱在一起。对方只穿着一件单薄的睡衣，他默默地给他的身体和脚施了一个温暖咒。德拉科笑了：“你该给我变双鞋，傻哈利。”  
“不要，”他鼻子蹭着他柔软的金发说，“这样你就会又跑走了。”  
“我以为跑走的是你，哈利。”德拉科嗫嚅道。  
哈利闻着他的发香，叹息着：“没有，我只是出来冷静一下。”紧接着他深吸一口气说：“我答应你，德拉科。”  
德拉科茫然了一下。对方的话继续钻入他的耳朵，“那就做床伴，我答应你。”  
什么？  
德拉科的心狠狠地抽痛了一下。  
“你开什么玩笑？”  
哈利苦笑一下，“我没开玩笑。反正我又不想和别人上床。不是你就不行。”  
德拉科一把推开他，看着他的翠绿眼睛。尽管他热血上涌，舌头打结，但还是结结巴巴地问：“你、你到底什么意思？”  
哈利捧着他的脸认真地说：“我的意思是无论你赋予我什么称呼都好，死对头、敌人、床伴……随便吧，我的心原来很久以前就只有你一个了——我爱你，德拉科。”  
“……”  
哈利说完之后，忐忑地等待着德拉科的回答。  
结果过了很久，德拉科好像突然回过神来说，长出了一口气说，“Damn……”  
哈利扬起眉毛，“这就是你的回应？”  
“所以作为哈利从不遵守校规的波特，你就不争取其他的称呼，我叫你做床伴就乖乖地去做吗？”德拉科恶狠狠地说。  
“那我还可以争取什么呢，有没有什么选项？”哈利的语气似乎在真诚地探讨。  
“不知道，你自己想。”德拉科耸耸肩，“现在我要吻你了。”  
德拉科把他推到墙上，疯狂地攫取着过去空白岁月里错过的所有的吻。  
过去的要他全部还回来，他流着泪想。而未来的，他终于可以慢慢期待。

——FIN——

尾声1：  
德拉科吻着哈利，从嘴唇，脖子，胸，一直吻到了下半身……  
“德拉科，这是在外面……”  
“哈利亲爱的，如果你读过了我所有的书，就应该知道我有多喜欢在外面……”  
“你他妈真是个变态。”  
德拉科轻咬了一下他，提醒对方说话客气点。  
哈利难耐地轻轻抓着他的金发。他喘息着说，“你还没说你爱我，Dray。”  
What？没看见我在忙？德拉科嘴里塞着对方的分身，心里腹诽道。  
更何况，我说过无数次了。  
在过去的九百六十八天奋笔疾书的日子里，在两百九十万或浓或淡的文字里，在记忆的点播机里回放过无数次的片段里，回忆与词句伸展出无限绵长的思念河流，交织出无穷无尽的平行宇宙，都是为了说那一句：“哈利，我爱你。”


End file.
